Corazones de Papel
by HypnotizedD
Summary: Pequeñísimo oneshot de la infancia de Harry. Un día normal en la escuela, Harry tiene que hacer una figura de papel y para ello conocerá a alguien especial


Corazones de Papel

Harry potter pertenece a Rowling y W. Bros.

--o--

Harry está sentado, mirando las bancas vacías a sus lados. El no tiene amigos, porque los otros les tienen miedo, el no tiene amigos… porque es huérfano. El no tiene amigos porque según su primo… no los merece.

Él lo acepta y continua sumido en su soledad, el no intenta socializar, porque no quiere sufrir más ya, prefiere pensar que es invisible, que nadie lo puede ver y por tanto no le pueden hablar, esta idea la hace sonreír, le hace sentir menos triste de lo que ya está.

El es dulce, el es tierno, el está muerto por recibir amor. Pero prefiere callar en silencio, con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados.

"Harry" oye que es llamado y simplemente no lo cree, sigue con la cabeza gacha… debe ser otra broma de sus compañeros "Harry" vuelve a insistir, ¿Por qué disfrutan con verlo sufrir? Mentes retorcidas deben ser… niños crueles, sin corazón alguno.

"Harry" la voz es suave y levanta la vista, es una niña… una niña pelirroja de grandes orbes verdes, no lo puede creer, abre los ojos como platos y… cuando se da cuenta, que lleva mirándola con la boca abierta desde hace rato, la cierra y sus mejillas adquieren un rosa pálido.

"¿Puedo hacer grupo contigo?" la pregunta le sorprende, pero asiente lentamente. _Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se burle… _Y aunque no lo crea, ella ocupa la silla vacía, sonriéndole dulcemente.

Inaudito

Es la palabra correcta, una sonrisa se asoma en sus labios. "No preste mucha atención" admitió, ella volvió a sonreír "No te preocupes, yo sí" y antes que pueda hablar, ella ya ha respondido la pregunta formulada en su mente. "Tenemos que hacer alguna figura con papel... y luego explicarla" ¿Figuras de papel? Harry bajo la vista, la verdad es que era bastante malo en manualidades.

"¿Qué haremos?" se atrevió a preguntar, ella desvío la vista y lo miro fijamente "corazones de papel" explico… "pero… ¿qué significara?" pregunto.

Ella sonrió místicamente y miro a Harry a los ojos.

"¿Qué crees tú que signifique?"

Harry coloco una mano en su barbilla, pensativo. "No lo sé" respondió.

"¿Sabes porque la gente hace corazones de papel?" él le niega con la cabeza.

"¿Sabes porque las niñas se obsequian entre sí, corazones de papel?" la respuesta de él es obvia. No tiene idea.

"Porque es papel… es liviano y flexible, pero a la misma vez, puede cortar. En cualquier momento puedes romperlo, fácilmente puedes achurarlo y botarlo, pero después de todo eso, es muy difícil volver a arreglarlo" explico, Harry la miro… seguía sin entender.

"Los corazones de papel, son algo simbólico, representan los sentimientos de las personas, fáciles de herir, difíciles de sanar" Harry la miro, al fin entendiendo y sintiéndose mal al respecto.

"Y cuando uno está muy dañado… siempre ahí… por lo menos alguien" ella tomo una pausa antes de continuar sonriendo amigablemente "dispuesto a ayudar" Harry bajo la vista, tratando de retener las lágrimas que tentaban con salir. Ella paso su mano por el hombro de Harry, dándole palmaditas.

"Ellos te molestarán" susurro…

"Alguien dispuesto a ayudar, a acompañarte, a tenderte una mano… en las buenas"… "y en las malas" Harry levanto la vista, ahora cristalina por las lágrimas que ya estaban próximas a rodar por sus mejillas.

"Soy Harry…" murmuró.

"Yo soy… Lily" y ella sonrió maternalmente.

Harry, había hecho una amiga… Su primera amiga. Qué aunque él no supiera, lo acompañaría hasta el fin de sus días.

**Fin.**

Pues sí, un final extraño, un fic extraño, pero tenía esto de los corazones de papel en la mente, siempre me pareció un pensamiento muy lindo y cierto… y pues, me dio por hacerlo. También esta eso de que… las personas que realmente nos quieren, nunca nos abandonan. Me gusta pensar eso.

Por distintos motivos… y quizás, no sea posible verlos, hablarles, pero… ¿quién nos asegura eso? Y con todo el amor que Lily le tenía a Harry… bueno pues, pensé que… seguramente habría querido hacer algo para que su pequeño no lo pasara tan mal.

XD siéntanse libres de tirar tomates.


End file.
